Being Friendly
by Yunkillable
Summary: Badly wrote oneshot using names from my game. Gil is sick of Rukie being overly friendly. Kathy/Male Farmer Gill/Male Farmer.


**A/N: This is what happens when I stop trying.**

* * *

"Rukie, leave me alone, I'm working." Gil sighed putting down the pile of leaflets he had been organising.

"Gil, you're always so mean to me, aren't we friends?" The young farmer moaned, burying his nose deeper into the nape of Gil's neck and tightening his arms around him. The mayor's son attempted to pull him off again but the farmer just held on tighter. Rukie was prone to this kind of behaviour when it came to Gil and knew that, in the end, he'd always get his way. Purely because Gil wasn't all that strong while Rukie, having spent his whole life on a farm, had at least some strength.

Grinning, the farmer buried his face into Gil's platinum blonde hair, causing him to attempt to shove Rukie off again.

"You know Gil hates it when you do that." Elli laughed, picking up the leaflets that were to try and attract new people to the island. It had been a few months and hardly anyone was coming or going on the boat, apart from Rukie when he went to Toucan Island to catch fish.

"I'm well aware, problem for my poor little Gil here is that I really don't care" The farmer smiled over at the brunette woman. Gil took this moment to throw the farmer off him and, after taking a glance at the clock, kick him out the town hall.

The mayor's son watched the brunette farmer run down the steps and into the bar, leaving his horse tied up outside. Even though Rukie was a farmer he took after his mother and believed that farming wasn't bringing in enough money. For as long as Gil could remember, Rukie worked part-time in the bar, not only because of the money but because of the waitress. On nights when Gil would have to pick his father up from the bar, he would see Rukie mindlessly flirting with Kathy, a blonde waitress. It was to impress her that Rukie had bought his horse, Rainbow (who funnily enough ended up being black as night) and the two would often race.

Gil picked up his bag, asked Elli to close up for him and ran off towards the church. Usually he wouldn't go to the church on a work day, never mind this late at night, but he didn't feel like going home just yet. There was little to do in the church unless there was to be a wedding or another celebration. People had been talking about a wedding, nothing confirmed but they were certain. Certain that Rukie and Kathy would soon be getting married.

Gil prayed to the harvest goddess as usual before leaving.

"So, how soon do you want the wedding?" Mayor Hamilton said, causing his son to look up from the paperwork. As expected, Hamilton, a round old man that Gil had often heard Rukie say looked like an onion, was talking to Kathy and Rukie.

"As soon as possible." Rukie replied, squeezing Kathy's hand tighter. Hamilton clapped as he always does when something good happens. The couple blushed as Hamilton went to book the wedding. The platinum haired man looked back down at his work, planning to continue as normal.

"Gilly, need to ask you something," Gil looked up at the brown-eyed farmer, who had ran over and left the fiancée waiting. "Need you to be my best man."

"Rukie, that's not a question and I got work, get Toby to do it. If he can't maybe that horse of yours can." Gil said, annoyance slightly slipping into his voice.

"No way, Toby would forget and horses aren't allowed in the church." Rukie put his hand down on the papers, kneeling on the desk. Gil pushed him off causing the childish farmer to hurt his head. Kathy picked him up and the pair left, planning the wedding as they went.

Gil frowned and looked down at his work, already having decided there was no way in Hell he was going to the wedding. As he was about to continue his work a black cat jumped onto the desk and put it's paw in the area Rukie's hand had been.

"Sebby, you know Gil doesn't like having cats in the workplace, now go find Rukie." Elli said, picking up the cat and putting it outside. It was always Sebby that got in, he would follow people in and, like his owner, attempt to bother a busy Gil.

After the wedding Rukie stopped coming to visit Gil. Some days, Gil would sit up in the library, petting Sebby. He had finally started allowing the cat into the town hall since it made good company and kept his father happy. It had been rather lonely and so many people had been saying to Gil he should get married too, yet none of the girls were that interesting to him.

It wasn't till Rukie found out Kathy was pregnant that he came to visit Gil again. On the small island, the news had spread faster than Rainbow could run, which was pretty fast since he won the last horse race. Rukie sneaked up behind him and kissed the nape of his neck as he always had with Gil, but this time Gil didn't half-heartedly try to shake him off. Instead he elbowed him in the ribs and walked over to Elli's desk, leaving some papers there before heading back over.

"Come on, Gilly, are you just going to give me the cold shoulder?" The platinum blonde man didn't respond and returned to his work.

After so long of attempting to get Gil to speak, Rukie gave up and sat on the desk, just to be quickly pushed off again. The farmer pouted and, giving up, headed up to the library to find a book on parenting, since it was why he was sent here. He knew there wasn't likely to be such a book there since he'd been through the books many times while helping out Gil and Elli. It was all books on farming, Waffle Town history, fishing or mining. If he wanted a book on parenting, he'd most likely be better off asking Pascal, who ran the ferries, to get one from a different island.

When closing time came, Gil found the farmer asleep in an armchair in the library, an old comic open on his lap. Gil scowled and woke the brunette before putting the comic on a shelf that seemed fitting for it. Before he could turn round, Rukie had his arms around him and nuzzled his face into the platinum blonde man's neck, much to said man's displeasure. He attempted to shove the farmer off but Rukie had tightened his grip around his friend.

"Don't you have a wife to get home too?" Gil was sounding agitated and he could feel the man's grip around him getting tighter.

"Is that what this is about?" Rukie rested his head on Gil's shoulder, frowning at him.

"I told you not to answer questions with another question." The farmer laughed and turned the shorter man round to look him in the eye. The platinum blonde wasn't laughing, in fact his face was far too serious for Rukie's liking. Unsure of how to cheer him up, Rukie kissed his nose, gaining himself a punch in the face.

He rubbed his cheek and looked at Gil. It wasn't often that anyone saw Gil this angry, usually he was just slightly annoyed.

"What the fuck are you doing!" Gil shouted, not caring about the consequences. Rukie didn't reply. "You don't just leave people alone for half a year, maybe longer, then come in and act like nothing happened! You especially don't kiss them, even if it is just friendly. What if your wife saw, you could lose her all because you were trying to be friendly."

"Gilligan, you sound like a girl."

"I'm not a girl! Why do you even call me Gilligan, it's not my name!"

"It sounds cool."

The stared at each other in complete silence for a few minutes, it was broken by Gil sighing and looking down at the floor.

"You're going to be late for your shift." Rukie nodded and headed out the door and along towards the bar. Leaving Gil standing in the empty library to think. Though he wasn't sure what he was to think about. Maybe he shouldn't have been so angry, the farmer had always been over-affectionate.

Returning home would be what's best for him now.


End file.
